Vector the Crocodile
Vector the Crocodile is a Mobian crocodile and the leader of the Chaotix trio of detectives. He usually leads his teammates on adventures intended to earn money that often contribute to the welfare of the planet. Large and imposing with a kind heart beneath his scaly exterior, Vector is always ready to take jobs that pay good money, but is also always willing to help those in need for free, leaving his agency in its eternally poor state. Known for his great love of music, Vector's trademark accessory is a set of headphones which he always listens to, even during missions. Appearance Vector is a large, green-skinned crocodile with red scales down his back. When young, he had a yellow front, large, rounded shoulders, and an overall slimmer physique. He wore white gloves, blue shoes with yellow cuffs and zippers and blue headphones with yellow speakers and a yellow belt on which he carried a blue Walkman. In the present, Vector now sports a thicker body; his stomach, as well as arms, are light green and his eyes, as well as the scales down his back, are now vermilion. The large, round shoulders are much smaller and black in color. He wears white gloves with black-and-white cuffs and shoes embellished with gold buckles and a large gold chain around his neck. His now-wireless headphones became black and somewhat chunkier in design. History Knuckles' Chaotix At some point in the past, Vector and his teammates Espio the Chameleon and Charmy the Bee were captured by Dr. Eggman, who was building his Newtrogic High Zone base on Isolated Island, and placed in the Combi Catcher. Knuckles the Echidna arrived at the island in order to stop Eggman and free his friends. Vector then teamed up with his Chaotix, Knuckles and Mighty the Armadillo to confront the Doctor and destroy his theme park. After defeating Dr. Eggman in all five of Newtronic High Zone's attractions, Metal Sonic took over the Stage Select machine and used its numerous dangerous weapons to stop the Chaotix. Vector and the others were able to destroy the machine and damage Metal Sonic which caused him to flee back to Dr. Robotnik. As a last resort, Dr. Eggman took the giant ring and escaped with Metal Sonic as Titan Metal Sonic suddenly appeared and took their place, which the Chaotix destroyed in order to free Isolated Island once and for all. Sonic Heroes Vector, Espio and Charmy have opened their very own detective agency. One day, Vector was listening to his music and relaxing in his office when Charmy bursts through the door with a parcel and rammed into Vector. A walkie-talkie fell out of the parcel right into Vector’s hands. Through the walkie-talkie, an unknown client asked for the Chaotix’s service, persuading Vector by promising to pay handsomely. When Espio expressed his doubts, Vector reminded him of their policy never to turn down paid work, and headed out with his team to begin the investigation. At first, the client wanted to the test the Chaotix’s abilities by having them collect hermit crabs in Seaside Hill and free a Chao caged in Ocean Palace. There, they met Dr. Eggman in the Egg Hawk, who was furious at the team for destroying his robot armies, which Vector stated was a part of their job. At their client’s order, they defeated the machine and Dr. Eggman fled from the scene. About to enter Eggman’s territory next, Vector opposed Espio's suggestion to back out since they needed the job for rent payments. After destroying Eggman’s robots in Grand Metropolis and Power Plant upon orders from the client, Team Chaotix encountered Team Dark, who they suspected to be their client’s adversary, and began a brief fight with them. Arriving in Casino Park, Vector stopped Charmy from playing at the slot machines before being assigned to a test of luck. After collecting ten V.I.P. chips in Bingo Highway to enter Dr. Eggman’s next hideout, the Doctor unleashed his Robot Carnival on them. After defeating the robots, the Chaotix infiltrated the terminal station in Rail Canyon and Eggman’s base in Bullet Station, where their client ordered them to destroy capsules containing secret weapons. Afterwards, the trio destroyed the Doctor's Egg Albatross before it could escape through the canyon, but when they found an Eggman dummy lying on the floor, their client claimed it being fake was obvious and urged them to head to Frog Forest. As Espio and Charmy wondered about their client's extensive knowledge of Eggman, Vector started to realize his true identity. After being assigned to collect Chao scattered throughout Lost Jungle, Team Chaotix encountered Team Rose. Vector politely tried to ask Amy a question, but she turned him down, believing he wanted a date with her. As Vector sparked with anger, Espio told Team Rose to hand over Cheese, which caused Cream to believe the Chaotix were the kidnappers of Chocola, starting a fight. In Hang Castle, they discussed the prior misunderstanding until the client told them to find the keys to enter Mystic Mansion. After finding another way out of the mysterious castle, the Chaotix met Dr. Eggman who attacked with his Robot Storm. Upon seeing Eggman, Vector insulted him as a moustache moron, much to the dismay of the client. Team Chaotix finally managed to get on board of the Egg Fleet. When Eggman attempted to intimidate them with his powerful armada, Vector stated his policies to always finish a job once started, and infiltrated the battleship with his colleagues. This led them to Final Fortress, where the client was held captive. After finding the keys to his cell, the Chaotix were confronted by Dr. Eggman in his Egg Emperor. After defeating the Egg Emperor, Eggman melted in a metallic liquid, and Vector concluded he was a fake the whole time. Afterwards, Vector and his friends accessed the cell, confirming their client to be the real Dr. Eggman. Though Eggman was surprised he knew it all along, Vector remarked it was part of being a good detective. As they accused Eggman of fooling them, the doctor told them he never intended to trick them and promised to pay handsomely once he conquered the world. Vector, however, had enough of false promises and prepared to beat Eggman. After beating Eggman, the Chaotix learned from Eggman that he was locked up in the room by Metal Sonic to seize control of the Eggman Empire and then the world. Team Chaotix and Dr. Eggman later arrived in time to watch the robot's transformation to Metal Madness, and Vector’s team agreed to buy Team Sonic some time by distracting the metallic monstrosity. Despite their efforts, however, Metal Madness was able to complete its transformation into Metal Overlord. After Team Super Sonic had defeated Metal Sonic, Vector was about to close their case when Charmy reminded him of their outstanding payment. Vector angrily spotted Dr. Eggman just as he tried to sneak away and the three of them chased after him. Shadow the Hedgehog Vector and the Chaotix were working on a big case, one which Vector was not willing to share its details with outsiders. Vector, Espio and Charmy had found the ARK’s main computer which they tried to hack. Worried about losing their data, Vector had Espio do the computer work while keeping Charmy from disturbing him. However, Charmy lost his patience and rammed the computer. This resulted in the Chaotix getting access to a video by Gerald Robotnik which played all around the world and gave Shadow the determination to defeat the Black Arms once and for all. Sonic Rivals 2 Vector ordered Espio to tail Silver the Hedgehog, who the crocodile suspected to be responsible for the Chao disappearances and wanted Espio to find some evidence. After having some communication problems, Vector reappeared at the end of the story to ask if Silver was indeed behind the Chao disappearances, which Espio confirmed. Having already spent their client's money for rental payments, Vector was mad at Espio for not having collected any evidence and furiously yelled at his co-worker only to realize he already left. Sonic Free Riders Vector entered King Doc's World Grand Prix alongside Amy and Cream as a member of Team Rose, having accepted Amy's offer to join them and get half of the prize money. Unfortunately, Amy hired him only half an hour before the opening ceremony, and Vector only arrived during the opening ceremony to register Team Rose for the Grand Prix. Amy blamed Vector for their late arrival, but they were relieved to be entered anyway. Their first opponents turned out to be Team Heroes, who did not treat them like serious contenders and were surprised when Team Rose won every single round. However, Knuckles told Vector he would not get far with his brute force, enraging the crocodile. Their quarrel was overheard by Team Babylon, who compared the situation to kindergarten until Amy stopped the trash talk, declaring Vector as the team's only useless kid. After their victory against the Babylon Rogues, Vector started fantasizing about the prize money and all the meals he would eat, indicating he could not afford any dinner lately. His dreams were interrupted by Team Dark, promising to send them home empty-handed. With the beginning of the final round, Team Rose's series of victory continued, and Vector talked about finally being able to pay off his debts to "Big Louie" and "Small Louie". Amy and Cream asked him to concentrate on the competition, but Vector stated thinking about money would get him motivated and reminded Amy once again of their agreement, leading them into another argument until Cream told them to stop. Vector apologized and caught sight of the overheated E-10000B. After winning against Team Dark in the final race, E-10000B was too damaged to race, and Vector pointed out that would disqualify the opponents. Unfortunately, the disqualification made the prior race invalid, meaning Vector, Amy and Cream had to face Shadow and Rouge alone one more time. Despite the disappointment causing even more controversy among Team Rose, they were able to win once again, making them the champions of the Grand Prix. While Amy left for a date with Sonic and Cream hurried to get her back, Vector stayed behind to collect the cash prize by himself. Over the course of the Championship, Team Rose had their own set of defeats. When facing Team Heroes in Dolphin Resort, Vector angered Amy already when entering by interrupting her talk about fate by saying everyone knew she followed Sonic to the Grand Prix. Sonic and Knuckles did not take Team Rose seriously, and despite Vector's eagerness to beat them, eventually lost. As Team Rose challenged Team Babylon in Metropolis Speedway, Storm made fun of Vector for being broke, raising Omochao's sympathy for the crocodile. They ended up losing, but Wave was not surprised as she said it would be hard to compete in a race while having to babysit. Vector, Amy and Cream also were unsuccessful taking on Team Dark in the final round in Forgotten Tomb. However, Team Rose was more worried about E-10000B's condition, and Vector warned Rouge the prize could not be worth so much as to put it over her own teammate. When the robot eventually broke down, Vector pointed out Team Dark's disqualification and tried to stop Rouge and Shadow in a final race, though he was still disappointed about losing a chance to the prize money. In the end, every team seemed to have achieved an equal number of victories. When the teams came to the awards ceremony however, King Doc announced another finale against the "ultimate Gear-jockey" robot. Vector had enough of his lies, but joined the race. Afterwards, Dr. Eggman, no longer under disguise, revealed he used E-10000B robots to collect all the riders' data to create the ultimate Extreme Gear. Unwilling to go home broke, Vector as well as the others accepted his challenge. Upon Dr. Eggman's defeat, E-10000B exploded and revealed Metal Sonic, who had used the collected data for himself and challenged Sonic to a race, which Vector and the others watched. As it turned out, Dr. Eggman had no prize money to begin with, and Vector was depressed to find out all his work was for free. Cream felt sorry for him, but Amy said he should be thankful since it would not be every day one was able to race with two cuties like them. Sonic Colors Vector and the Chaotix were sent to Planet Wisp to investigate Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, their primary target being finding Dr. Eggman. Sonic and Tails first encountered Vector on Planet Wisp, waiting for Espio and Charmy, whom he had sent on patrol. As soon as he caught sight of Sonic and Tails, he asked them to leave due to him being busy, but Sonic teased him by saying he never thought the Chaotix ever got busy. Before Vector was able to voice his indignation, however, Charmy finally arrived to report one spot that seemed fishy to him. Although Vector worried the Chaotix would not be allowed to collect the bounty if they indeed found the Doctor with his help, he allowed Sonic to check the ride out. It became clear Charmy's lead brought them nowhere near Dr. Eggman, a result Vector did not seem surprised about, who instead wondered about Espio's whereabouts. The chameleon immediately reported to his boss, stating he was with them all the time. As it turned out they all ignored him, and Vector laughed at his colleague's inconspicuousness. When Sonic returned to Planet Wisp some time later, he encountered Vector again. Not very optimistic about finding Dr. Eggman on Planet Wisp, he asked if Sonic was there to offer him a job. Sonic instead revisited the ride and cleared the mission once again, causing Vector to make a compliment to the hedgehog for being "something else". However, he added that he wished Sonic could learn to shut his big mouth, and Sonic pointed out Vector himself was the one with the big mouth. Vector however felt falsely accused, stating he was a crocodile after all. At some point, Vector offered to let him join the Chaotix Detective Agency, claiming it to be an occupation full of thrills, suspense and mystique where every day would be another adventure, but Sonic declined. Sonic Generations Vector attended and helped prepare Sonic’s surprise birthday party. As the party began, however, the Time Eater suddenly appeared and Vector was sucked into one of the Time Eater's Time Holes and ended up in the White Space, where he was turned into a statue due to the Time Eater's effects. Eventually, Vector was restored to normal by Sonic and his younger self, whom he told his suspicion that someone was controlling the Time Eater. When the Sonics confronted the Time Eater, which was revealed to be controlled by Dr. Eggman and his younger self, Vector arrived at the battle with the others and cheered on both Sonics, allowing them both to transform into Super Sonic. When the Sonics defeated the Time Eater, Vector and the others were sent back to the present. Resuming the celebration, Vector later waved goodbye to the younger Sonic and Tails as they returned to their own time. Worlds Collide When another Genesis Wave was launched, Vector, Charmy, and Espio's lives remained largely unchanged in this altered version of their world. They were approached by Sonic to help him in his search for the missing Tails, Knuckles, and Amy Rose. However, their investigation led to an encounter with the villainous Copy Robot, who knocked Vector and his teammates out in order to deliver them to Eggman and Dr. Wily. Shortly thereafter, Vector-now transformed into Vector Man-joined his fellow Roboticized Masters in attacking Sonic, Mega Man, and their allies. He and the other Chaotix members-now Charmy Man and Espio Man-continued to battle the blue heroes, Tails, and Rush after their teammates left to pursue Proto Man. Vector Man was the first to be restored to normal by Mega Man's Mega Buster, which had been modified to emulate Sonic's Spin Dash attack. With his teammate likewise restored to normal, Vector expressed his gratitude to Mega Man and offered him one free job from the Chaotix. The robot hero accepted, and promptly asked Vector and his teammates to find Proto Man. Vector and his partners soon caught up with Proto Man, although Vector developed the misconception that their new ally was named "Pogo Man." The group eventually caught up with the doctors' flying fortress, the Wily Egg, as it hovered above a teleporter pad in their Skull Egg Zone. Vector and his teammates proved unable to crack the security code, the panel having been designed with colored buttons rather than numbered ones. However, they were soon joined by the various restored Roboticized Masters and other heroes, and forced to do battle with a massive army of Robot Masters created by the doctors. As Sonic led the charge, aiming for the teleporter, Vector reminded him that they hadn't cracked the code while trying to hold onto Centaur Man. He proved a formidable combatant afterwards, working together with his Chaotix teammates and alone against such foes as Snake Man. Sadly, the tide of battle soon turned against the heroes, and Vector began suffering injuries. One such nearly left him at the mercy of Pharaoh Man, but fortunately Silver the Hedgehog intervened to protect him. Eventually, the heroes found themselves surrounded by the enemy, but reinforcements then arrived: the Light Robot Masters. The battle continued for a time, but heroes and villains alike were then hit by the Super Genesis Wave, which rewrote both their native worlds. Fortunately, Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man reversed its effects, though their world suffered some damage thanks to Eggman's interference. Shattered World Crisis Act One In the midst of the Shattered World Crisis, Vector and his team were hired by Sally Acorn to help find the Chaos Emeralds, which were key to returning the planet to its previous condition. Their search eventually led them to Pumpkin Hill Zone, where they arrived just in time to help Knuckles fight off a band of Dark Gaia Creatures. The old allies decided to work together to locate the Chaos Emerald, though Vector tested Knuckles' patience with his teasing after he was told about Relic the Pika. After searching through the area-aided in part by their Sling Rings, much to Vector's trepidation-they ran into a rival search party: the Hooligans under Nack the Weasel. After a brief skirmish, the two groups realized that neither was currently in possession of the Emerald and parted ways. Knuckles and the Chaotix then entered Aquatic Mine Zone, where Vector's impatience quickly wore on Knuckles, who became determined to leave-until he sensed the Emerald nearby. The four allies then discovered the gem in question, in the possession of a small, strange creature. Unfortunately, the presence of the newcomers frightened the being, whom Knuckles recognized as the spirit he had been sent to find. Vector and the Chaotix pursued the spirit, and cornered him until Knuckles got in their way. They soon befriended the spirit, whom Charmy dubbed "Chip." Unfortunately, the Hooligans soon arrived seeking to claim the Emerald, and were shortly followed by a Dark Gaia Titan. In the midst of the battle, the Hooligans captured Chip and the Emerald and escaped after destroying all the entrances, leaving Vector and his friends trapped in a rapidly flooding chamber. Seemingly doomed to perish in close quarters with their monstrous foe, the heroes were saved when Vector recalled some of Knuckles' reminisces about his previous travels in the area. Escaping through a flooded tunnel, they caught up with the Hooligans, and tricked Bean the Dynamite into furiously attacking the Titan for them. Vector then retrieved Chip and the Emerald, hiding them both in his mouth until the Hooligans departed. Knuckles then dispatched the Titan, and Vector was convinced to entrust the Guardian with the Emerald to keep it safe. Vector later sent Espio to Casino Park to investigate the Chaos Emerald Championship, and was informed by his friend that he had managed to get Knuckles registered for the tournament. Vector proceeded to watch the Championship alongside Charmy, and chastised Espio for losing against Bean. Act Two Later on, the Chaotix were contacted by Sonic and Sally to help launch a worldwide assault on the Eggman Empire to distract the mad scientist. While he struggled to get a clear signal, Vector promised to help and almost added a fee until a nudge from Espio stopped him from doing so. Later on, Vector worryingly oversaw the restoration of the world alongside Espio and Charmy. The Case of the Pirate Princess At some point after the world was restored, Vector and his crew met Echo the Dolphin of the Meropis City Guard, who needed help search for the missing Princess Undina. Echo would supply her, Vector, Espio, and Charmy's means of transportation: a car capable of travel above and under water. Their trip went relatively smoothly, save for some bickering, until Echo inadvertently bumped into Razor the Shark and his Chao, Crusher, resulting in a brief scuffle erupting between Vector and the shark. After being calmed, Razor explained that he, too, was out to look for Princess Undina, having been sent by his friend Coral. An argument nearly erupted between the two, after which a massive submarine appeared before them. Before Vector and the others could flee, however, they were captured and brought onto a deck, where they met the pirate crew and Princess Undina herself. Personality Vector is easy-going, loud-mouthed and has the heart of a child. The brains behind the Chaotix Detective Agency's operations, Vector is a true leader that keeps a cool head even in the most difficult situations. Unfortunately, his position as leader tends to get to his head, which makes him bossy. This often leaves Vector split between the "bossy" and "easy-going" parts of his nature. Nevertheless, Vector enjoys his profession as a leader and detective. He takes his profession seriously and uses his powers of deduction to solve any case with dignity and respect, although he is not above showing them off. Vector is loud, obnoxious, and motivated almost solely by money and the thought of reward. While possessed of a heroic streak, he is also reckless and quick to act in his own interests, for his own interests. He is also not above teasing or even ridiculing close friends. Vector normally displays a tough exterior. He speaks in a rough tone, may not sweat the details and is quick to start a fight, often taking an aggressive approach when facing troubles. Though he is able to find a peaceful solution to a problem, he will only do so as a last resort. Deep down, Vector is a gentle giant with an optimistic viewpoint and a wealthy personality. While keeping a calm head and a decisive determination when on a case, Vector can at the same time show a cool and relaxed sense of humor with some attitude. At the same time, Vector is charismatic and charming, allowing him to get along well with others no matter how different they may be, which is especially shown in the case of Espio. Equally, Vector cares deeply for his friends and is always loyal to them. Nonetheless, Vector has a short temper and aggressive manners. His pretended gentle behavior quickly changes to a rough demeanor with a snappy attitude when things do not go his way, especially when he feels insulted or peeved, and behaves very direct in front of his friends. He always says what is on his mind, often ending up being downright rude. While Vector is aware he has a big mouth, however, he is not bothered by the fact. One of Vector's most defined traits is his dream of getting rich. His behavior is mostly geared around earning money, and his policy is to never turn down work that pays. He will do almost any kind of work if it means a good income and gets motivated only by the thought of money. Because his business does not run as expected very often, Vector often worries about rent payments and bills. He likewise hates working for the landlord, who he is constantly at odds with. As a consequence, he may ask friends for jobs and is willing to do things that have nothing in common with detective work at all. Despite his love for cash, Vector has strong morals and will not getting involved in anything illegal or dirty. Similarly, Vector has a strong sense of justice and kindness, despite his argumentativeness. As such, Vector is very charitable and is known for helping those in need for free, such as finding a lost child or take up meager chases for children. Because of this, Vector will take up cases without any sort of compensation. Despite any money problems his charitability may present, however, Vector believes that helping out those less fortunate is the best reward. Next to money, Vector's other great passion is music, which he always listens to. He is often being seen turning up and grooving to his current jam and usually becomes oblivious to the world around him. He also likes to perform in his own band, converting his detective team into one whenever feeling like it, and believes himself to possess a great singing voice. Even if Vector listens and plays music loudly, he only enjoys the music if it sounds good, while disliking general noise. Powers and abilities Investigation skills Although he may not look like it, Vector is the brains behind the Chaotix’s investigations and an accomplished detective with a knack for solving riddles and mysteries, and is as well a surprisingly clear thinker with remarkably good instincts. While he is not as intelligent as Dr. Eggman or Tails, he can piece clues and other minor hints together to often reach correct conclusions that his team mates and most others would have overlooked or failed to reach. His skills in this field have been proven very profound, especially during his investigations, as Vector seldom, if ever, chooses the wrong individual as his prime suspect. Additionally, he can use his investigative technique for other purposes, like locating lost things or even predicting his enemy's movement. Physical abilities Vector possesses remarkably high physical strength which easily rivals the likes of Knuckles the Echidna, Big the Cat, E-123 Omega and Bark the Polar Bear. He has demonstrated great power in his arms, able to destroy boulders and thick metal alloys with a single punch, and can throw objects high into the sky and out of eyesight. By combining it with his weight, Vector can land downward blows with his whole body that can crush nearly any enemy, even producing a large, fiery shockwave when touching the ground. However, Vector’s true strength lies in his powerful jaws, which are a formidable weapon. He can effortlessly crush enemies and almost any kind of substance with his jaws or even spit out projectiles with such force that they catch on fire. Nevertheless, Vector has great control over his jaws’ power, being able to carry his team mates around in his mouth without harming them at all. As a crocodile, Vector is naturally very skilled in swimming, using the typical movement of a crocodile in water to accelerate effortlessly. His unique swimming stroke is known as the "Crocodile Paddle" or the "Gator style". He can also carry this kind of movement over to the ground or even the air by sliding forward head-first on his stomach, allowing him to accelerate and plow through even the hardest obstacles. Like most other characters, Vector is able to run at super speed, being able to keep up with even the fastest characters in the series like Espio and Shadow, but not enough speed to keep up with Sonic. Vector is able to form into a ball either to accelerate while running or to jump on and attack enemies. On rare instances, he has also showcased the ability to curl into a larger, donut-like form with the same kind of effects. To travel through rails, Vector can grind on them, fast enough to keep up with his team. Miscellaneous skills Vector's breath is not only known to be quite putrid, but also effective. Possessing multiple forms of breath, he can spit out sound waves and even fire to attack foes. The former ability might be connected to his singing voice, which he can use to generate extremely destructive sound, causing all nearby robots to explode as a result to the noise. Additionally, Vector is very skilled at blowing chewing gum. He can at anytime blow a huge bubble to ride through midair or knock smaller projectiles away from him, and, combined with his breath skills, spit out multiple bubbles that detonate into large explosion upon impact. Vector has proven to be a capable Extreme Gear rider, having established himself as a worthy competitor in the EX World Grand Prix amongst the best of riders. Specializing in Bike Gear, he can perform various athletic stunts and punch his way through giant obstacles while riding. Vector actually refactored his Extreme Gear "Hard-Boiled" himself, indicating he might have some skills in machinery. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Friends/Allies * Chaotix ** Espio the Chameleon (coworker, best friend) ** Charmy the Bee (coworker, best friend) * Knuckles the Echidna * Mighty the Armadillo * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Heavy * Bomb * Freedom Fighters ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Sally Acorn ** Team Rose *** Amy Rose *** Cream the Rabbit *** Cheese *** Big the Cat * G.U.N. ** Abraham Tower ** Team Dark *** Shadow the Hedgehog *** Rouge the Bat *** E-123 Omega * Silver the Hedgehog * Chip Rivals * Babylon Rogues ** Jet the Hawk ** Wave the Swallow ** Storm the Albatross Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Metal Sonic *** Titan Metal Sonic (formerly) * Black Arms ** Black Doom * Hooligans * Dark Gaia ** Dark Gaia Creatures See also * Vector the Crocodile * Vector the Crocodile Category:Males Category:Chaotix Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mobians Category:Crocodiles